East Coast Winters
by I Caught Myself
Summary: Sequel to All Summer Long. Sam doubted that Mikaela would want to know how he got through those East Coast Winters without her. LeoXSam slash, smut! I guess there's a tiny bit of plot... Complete.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers or any songs or quotes referenced by Bumblebee**

**Summary:**** Sequel to All Summer Long. Sam doubted that Mikaela would want to know how he got through those East Coast Winters without her. LeoXSam slash, smut! I guess there's a tiny bit of plot...**

**Rating****: M**

**East Coast Winters**

"I think the heating broke down again." Leo walked into the dorm he shared with Sam, wearing a blanket over a hoodie and a pair of jeans. He threw himself down on the bed next to Sam, who was also wrapped in a thick blanket. "This is ridiculous... our parents are paying ridiculous amounts of money for us to be here and the heating is only working occasionally this winter! Remind me to tell my mum to sue someone next time I talk to her... if that ever happens. Oh wait... it's nearly Christmas. We'll talk again when she decides to tell me she has no money to buy presents."

"Leo, will you just stop talking?" Sam asked, snuggling against his roommate.

"Don't you want to listen to my beautiful voice?" Leo asked in mock shock, resting his head on Sam's.

"No, not really." Sam smirked. His hand creeped out from under the blanket he was wrapped in and slid up Leo's thigh. Leo flinched slightly, not expecting it. "There are other things we can do, without you talking... and we can stay warm at the same time."

"Sam, I like the way you think." Leo smiled, leaning forwards to place a kiss on his roommate's neck. Sam's hand slid higher up Leo's thigh and tried to undo the button on Leo's jeans cack-handedly. Leo pulled Sam onto his lap and began to kiss along his jaw. Sam adjusted the angle of his hand and managed to force Leo's jeans undone. He slid his hand into Leo's boxers and the other boy moaned, pushing Sam down on the bed and crawling on top of him. "At least your parents can't walk in here..."

"Well... they won't let me lock my door." Sam's cheeks flushed at the memory of his father walking into his bedroom with a pile of washing whilst he and Leo had been in bed together. Sam was glad Leo was a convincing liar... unlike him. His boyfriend... _that_ was a scary word. Sam had never thought he was gay before. Anyway, Leo had told Sam's father some story about being scared of spiders, and there had been one crawling on the camp bed. They were lucky Ron Witwicky didn't ask many questions – unlike Judy Witwicky.

"I guess that's _one_ good thing about my mum." Leo chuckled then let out a moan as Sam began to move his hand. Leo pulled Sam on top of him, so that he was laying on his back threw Sam's blanket across the room. He grabbed the bottom of Sam's T-shirt and tried to yank it over his head. Sam paused and pulled his hand out of Leo's boxers so that Leo could pull his T-shirt over his head. Sam unzipped Leo's hoodie and pulled it down his arms, throwing it across the room with the blanket. Leo pulled Sam's face down to his and pressed his lips to Sam's in a violent kiss. "Warming up yet?"

"A little." Sam mumbled.

"Good." Leo's lips twisted into a smirk and he undid Sam's jeans, grinding his hips against the other boy. Sam moaned and pulled Leo closer, ripping his T-shirt from his body. He _needed _skin-to-skin contact right NOW. "Warming up more?"

"Yes..." Sam gasped, kissing Leo's neck. Leo enveloped Sam in the blanket he was still half wrapped in and pulled him against his chest. Sam yanked Leo's trousers down, along with his boxers and kissed down Leo's chest, pinning his hips down. Leo bucked his hips as Sam's hot, wet mouth engulfed his erection. His hands ran through Sam's hair, pushing his head down. Damn, Sam had a talented tongue. Leo came with a loud moan and Sam crawled back up the bed, snuggling in beside Leo and pulling the blanket around both of them. Sam kissed Leo. He could taste himself on Sam's lips and tongue. He pushed Sam away, grimacing slightly.

"No way am I kissing you again unless you brush your teeth." Leo smirked.

"But it means getting cold." Sam whined, snuggling closer to Leo.

"Yeah, but I'll still be here for you to snuggle up to and get warm again." Leo yawned. "If I don't go to sleep anyway."

"Fine..." Sam threw back the blanket and grabbed his toothbrush. "But if you're asleep when I get back, I will wake you up with my cold hands." He stormed out of the room. Leo smirked and rolled over to go to sleep.

**End.**

**Review please, it's nice to know I'm being appreciated, even if this is such an odd pairing *pokes*. I'm kinda 'meh' with how the whole thing turned out. This was really difficult to write for some reason... I guess it's because Sam and Leo isn't exactly the most obvious pairing in the world.**

**DarknessintheCorners, I am blaming you for how much this has stressed me out. **


End file.
